A Simple Walk
by ItsPrushyTime
Summary: On a spring day, the Beilshmidt brothers decide to go for a walk. For some time now, Gilbert (Prussia) has felt that his younger brother has pretty much blocked him out of his life. Little does he know that his brother feels that he's locked himself away in his own world.


A simple walk.

It was finally spring, one of Ludwig Beilshmidt's favorite seasons. The birds flew through the air while singing their songs and the trees bore bright colors as their buds lit up the sky. It was decided that he wasn't going to waste this perfect weather cooped up inside. So, he leashed up his dogs, slipped on a thin jacket and headed out.

"Hey Vest! Vait up!" Ludwig stopped at the mention of his nickname his older brother, Gilbert, had given him. He turned to see his brother stumbling slightly towards the door, struggling to zip up his hoodie. Before he ended up falling on his brother, Ludwig took him by the shoulders and steadied him. "Vhat do you vant bruder?" The blonde German asked, slightly annoyed. Once he had his hoodie zipped, Gilbert shot a bright smile at his brother. "I vanted to go on a valk vith jou!" His older brothers bright enthusiasm in whatever he was doing caused a light pink dust to cross Ludwig's face. He quickly cleared his head and agreed, handing his brother Aster's leash.

The walk was simple, no one spoke, only the quick command of one of the dogs to stop pulling. A park soon came into view, tall trees arched together in the middle (Like an archway… –shot-) Ludwig was about to walk past it when he felt Gilbert pull at his sleeve. With a shot, slightly agitated sigh, both Beilshmidts entered the walk-through park, their ears introduced to the sound of children laughing and other couples walking their dogs.

Gilbert looked up at his brother, giving him a warm smile when he looked back. The younger German was very wound with his work nowadays and had no time to even take a glance at his brother that was practically longing for him now. Gilbert would spend evenings at the dinner table, petting Gilbird while eating dinner alone, though most of the time it consisted of food his younger brother didn't like, which gave Ludwig a reason not to join for dinner. He didn't want to separate from his brother any more than was needed. Heck, he never wanted to separate from his brother.

"Vest…" Gilbert stopped his brother, looked straight into his striking blue eyes. Emotions were building up in his red eyes; tears were beginning to sting his view. He closed his eyes and pulling himself into his brother's broad chest. He started crying, no longer holding back the emotions he'd had for years. "Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" He gripped his brother's sleeve, trying to pull him closer.

Ludwig froze, noticing the people stopping and staring. His level of embarrassment was starting to rise; he could feel the blush burning on his face. "G-Gilbert, I-I don't sink z-zhis is zhe r-right time." Suddenly, anger pulsed through the Prussian's body and he quickly pushed himself away from the taller man. "Vell, f-fine zhen! Leave me! I d-don't care!" With tears streaming down his face, Gilbert loosened himself from the Golden Retriever's leash and quickly dashed off, his mixed emotions acting as an energy boost to his legs.

'Who needs Vest!?' The Prussian was wiping his eyes behind a tree. "I-I don't need that big loser….' The familiar clink of dog tags came close as the golden furred dog approached his view. Gilbert slightly petted the dog, feeling as he leaned closer. "Heh, but I don't mind that loser's dogs."

"If you don't mind my dogs, you von't mind me." Gil whipped around to see his brother, slightly panting, and smiling slightly at him. The albino scowled at him and turned away. "Bruder, I-I didn't know vhat to do. Everyvone vas staring und I choked up. Please forgive me bruder…." Gilbert turned towards his brother, but still couldn't come to except his apology, so he turned away from him again. Ludwig huffed in frustration and turned the stubborn albino around. "Gilbert, vhat is it? I don't know what's making you so upset but please tell me! I vant to help you!" East directly into his brother's eyes, feeling the familiar sting of tears hurt his eyes. He felt his chest rise with the familiar sadness, and he struggled to keep himself from crying.

"Vest, I-I vant to be with you. B-But it's l-like jou're pushing me out of jour life." His voice cracked and stuttered as he spoke. West seemed to crumble a bit at his brother's erg to be close to him. The blonde German quickly pulled his brother into him for a (bear) hug. All have you know, the strict Ludwig was also feeling as if he was leaving his brother from all the stress of his busy life. Though he wasn't broken enough to bring himself to cry, his voice still wavering as he spoke.

"Bruder, I-I vould never leave jou. No matter vhat. I promise." He placed his chin on the albino's shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent of junk food and birds. The Taller man then slightly pulled himself away from his older brother, cupping both sides of his face with his large hands. Ludwig was finding it hard to harbor the feelings he'd held from his brother. As they stood there, behind a thin oak tree, wind blowing softly and all three dogs sniffing about their feet, The blonde brought his face closer to his brother.

Gilbert's eyes began to widen a bit with fright. He didn't want this to happen!

Not just yet anyhow. But by the way his brother looked, the end was nigh. He could practically feel West's nervousness radiating off of him. But this time, it was ok to be scared.

Ludwig felt his brother's warm lips against his. How they slightly curled in when they met. He pressed his face deeper into the albino's, softly stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. 'Finally,' Ludwig thought. 'I've done something right for him.' Their kiss slightly intensified as Gilbert opened his mouth, allowing his younger brother to explore the wondrous cavern that was his mouth. Gilbert lifted his hands to run through his brother's slicked hair, balling his fists and tugging closer.

The kiss was definitely getting intense. The albino could feel a thin line of drool dribbling down his chin, which his brother sensually wiped away with his strong pink muscle. It took them a minute or two to realize that they were still in the park. (More or less, Lud unzipped his brother's jacket and was starting to lift up his thin shirt.) Slowly, they separated their reddened faces; still close enough to feel each other's hot breath. Still holding his brother close to his body Ludwig smirked a bit and chuckled.

"C'mon bruder. Let's go finish valking zhe dogs." Gilbert's face saddened a bit but he still agreed, letting his brother let go of him but still take his (slightly dusted with bits of his brother's hair) hand. "Hey," The blonde lifted his brother's chin slightly so he could see his brother's face better. Then, he brought his own face to Gilbert's ear, not before Gilbert saw something strange flash over his brother's striking eyes. Lud blew on his brother's ear softly then half-growled half-whispered: "We'll finish zhis after our valk." A chill went down Gil's spine as his younger brother placed Aster's leash in his hand once again, forcing him to grab it tightly.

As Ludwig started to walk away with his brother too stunned to move, he beckoned his brother, who, now capable of functioning again, quickly followed after him, Aster, Blackie and Berlitz barking happily as they all began running together.

'Man, this is gonna be a great spring.'


End file.
